Scared
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Noah's afraid that Geoff doesn't love him. Slash! Noah/Geoff


Noah sighed running fingers throw his dark hair nervously.

_Where was he?_

Noah looked at the trees surrounding him. Watching the shadows across the grass that was made by the moonlight. It was windy outside and Noah was freezing and he was bored.

He had left his book in the cabin under his pillow so the stupid imbeciles he was stuck with didn't find it and ruin his beautiful book while he was out, only realizing now that if he wanted to keep it safe he could have just brought it with him.

He started to fidget starting to get anxious.

Where the hell was Geoff? He had never been late to one of there little….._meetings. _Noah guess that was what they could be called. They weren't exactly in what you would call an relationship. They couldn't be, they were on different teams so they never got to spend anytime together.

Unless it was one the days they didn't have challenges or they meet after dark when everyone was sleeping.

Noah was suddenly hit by a though.

Geoff probably fell asleep

Damn Noah loved him to death but the boy was so stupid sometimes.

Wait did Noah just admit he loved Geoff?

Noah knew he loved Geoff. He had before they even started this whole thing.

Noah had been memorized by Geoff's golden hair and white smile and stupid cowboy hat that he loved so much and adored it when Geoff hide his eyes behind it. But he had never _admitted _it to himself before.

Noah suddenly was hit with a sharp pain to his chest. He looked down. Nothing was there. He hadn't been hurt by anything. Noah realized suddenly that he was being hurt emotionally.

If Geoff had fallen asleep that meant to Noah that Geoff didn't love him or care about him as much as he did for Geoff. Noah wouldn't have missed one of there nights together for the world. There was no way he could ever fall asleep on one of those nights. EVER. He was always way to exited.

And he often found himself up afterwards in bed for hours. And there was that one night…..that night him and Geoff had had sex for the first time. He hadn't slept all night after that when he went back to his cabin.

That night had meant so much. Every night meant so much. Geoff meant so much to him.

Noah felt tears come to his eyes.

Did he really mean so little to Geoff he would just fall asleep like that? He couldn't have been tired today. They had had no challenges and all Geoff did that day was tan and talk to Duncan and DJ.

"Oh Geoff." he whispered sadly. tears almost brimming over.

"Yes Noah?" Geoff said from behind him.

Noah whipped around so fast he almost fell over, but Geoff caught him.

Geoff smiled at Noah bringing him close to him in a warm embrace. The movement mad one of tears fall from Noah's eyes and go down his cheek.

Geoff say the tear and frowned his eyes becoming heartbroken.

"What wrong Noie?"

Noah looked into his eyes.

"Nothing now that you're here." he said.

Geoff beamed than kissed him softly on the lips.

Noah whimpered at the touch.

Geoff smiled against his lips. Noah opened his mouth inviting Geoff's tongue into his mouth. Geoff did so.

Noah wrapped his fingers into Geoff's hair, moaning.

Suddenly Noah jerked back tears coming to his eyes again looking at Geoff very seriously in the eyes.

"Geoff I have to tell you something."

Geoff looked a bit surprised but nodded.

Noah choked on his words as the tears ran down his face.

"Noah, what is it? What's wrong?"

Geoff looked horrified as he watched Noah cry.

"I love you." Noah whimpered.

Geoff almost laughed. That's why Noah was crying?

"Is that seriously why your crying, dude?" Geoff asked.

Noah nodded.

Geoff did laugh this time.

"Noah why are you crying because you love me?" Geoff asked.

"Because you don't love me." Noah whispered.

Geoff looked at him stunned.

"What ever made you think that?" Geoff demanded smiling.

"Well…..I…..Because…."

"Noah I do love you. I love you so much."

Noah looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude."

Noah smiled so brightly the moon, stars and sun could not compare to the way his face lit up.

"I Love you, Geoff." Noah said kissing him hard.

Geoff smiled at him when they separated, carousing his cheek softly.

"I Love you, too, Noah."

**So what did you think? Loved it, Hated it. I wrote this because I realized no one had ever made a NOAH/GEOFF pairing before and I wanted them together. Yeah know it's a little to soft for Noah's personality but i just had to do it, if enough people like this I'm going to make** **another Noah/Geoff story I have a great idea for.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
